Good Neighbors
by epicyaoifan45
Summary: Fred's hungry and it turns out that so is Barney. So when Fred turns up at Barney's to get some food, how does Barney solve his hunger problem? Fred x Barney and M/M.


Fred Flintstone was peacefully enjoying life alone at home. His wife was out shopping with her best friend Betty. He had the TV on but daytime television was not his biggest joy. He got up and turned it off thinking he could go and eat something to fill his endless void. Looking in the fridge there was pterodactyl fillets, some eggs and half a loaf of bread. He could not be bothered to make anything but he knew that his best friend Barney was home next door.

He left the house and walked over to the Rubbles' house. He knocked, nobody answered which he found weird because he knew that Barney was home, so he knocked again and soon afterwards the door opened. Standing at the doorway was a droopy-eyed flushed Barney; it looked as though he had just woken up so Fred took no notice. "Hey, buddy! How ya doing?" Fred said trying to be as neighbourly as possible so that he could get some food.

"Fred, what are you doing here?" asked Barney seeming slightly annoyed. Fred looked down noticing something protruding from Barney's clothes, then it suddenly all became clear as to what was going on. As Fred was about to apologize and leave he started to feel slightly aroused himself. "Do you want me to help you with something?" Barney asked noticing the surprised look on Fred's face.

In shock, Fred quickly came up with something to say, "Yeah... I um... need to eat... something."

"Do you want something hot?" Fred started to feel the heat and was still in shock, more at his own feelings. "Because you know I can't cook and Betty isn't home." Barney continued.

"Yeah... she's out... with um Wilma..."

"Well come in. I'll give you the time of your life. I'm feeling hungry too..." Right now, Fred could not think straight, in fact he was starting to consider whether he was straight at all. Meanwhile, Barney had already noticed Fred's erection and was scheming up a way to finish off what he was doing before. He told Fred to sit at the sofa and asked him what he wanted.

"I don't mind..." Fred answered.  
"I'm in the mood for a nice juicy sausage," said Barney in such a teasing way, Fred began to wonder if Barney was doing this on purpose. "Do ya know the ones I'm talking about? Those big thick ones that are tender on the inside... I would love to have one in my mouth right now... mmmm!"

Fred was certain now that Barney was trying to get him horny. And it was working! Although he was quite shy about this whole thing, he really just wanted to get off and Barney was his best friend it was his obligation to help Barney out. He had a nice, big, thick, juicy sausage, and Barney wanted it. "I've got a sausage." Fred said trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Oh do ya?" Barney questioned continuing the faux-innocence. "Well let me have it!" With that Fred took off the lower half of his clothes whipping out his nice, big, juicy, 8-inch, semi-hard cock. "Here ya are buddy..."

Barney was salivating and without further ado, he touched Fred's cock. It jolted slowly beginning to fill with more blood. After just under a minute of slow, teasing strokes it was at its largest, 11 inches and too thick for Barney to be able to completely wrap his hand around it. He started stroking it faster and Fred began moaning, low groans of desire. "Mou... mouth..."

"What's that Fred?" Barney teased Fred. Before Fred had a chance to answer, Barney had his lips wrapped around Fred s huge dick, licking the head slowly while gently sucking.

"Yeah... aaah... more..." Fred groaned in almost a whisper. Barney lowered his head slowly while continuing with his licking motions, with almost 7 inches in his mouth he could not go any lower and knowing his limits, he gave a good suck and came back up. Then he went straight back down getting almost 8 inches in and sucking so hard Fred immediately grasped Barney s hair in his hand holding it there screaming "Barney!" Barney loved hearing Fred call his name like that and decided to comply with having 8 inches of Fred s amazing manhood in his mouth and throat. Barney moaned causing vibrations and Fred's hand to loosen its grip. So he decided to come back up and lick the head some more, he tasted slightly salty pre-cum pouring out of the slit. Barney lapped it up and lowered his mouth again this time at nine inches. Sucking and licking with so much force, but Fred wanted more so he pushed Barney s head all the way down into his groin. Barney smelt the musky, manly smell and completely forgot the discomfort he was feeling trying to accommodate 11 inches of cock in his throat.

He came up again taking his mouth off completely; he looked at the awesome sight of manliness in front of him, watching the spit and pre-cum dripping down its length. He licked it from the base to the head. "You're so sexy Fred... your dick is amazing." Barney moaned in lust.

Watching this Fred said "You are so good, come here." Barney came up to meet Fred in a passionate, lust-filled kiss. Fred tasted himself mixed with Barney, it tasted so good. Barney moaned leaving the kiss to get back to the job at hand - he actually had Fred's cock in his hand. In less than a second, Barney had his nose pressed against Fred's groin sucking his cock and he bobbed his head. Slowly at first, letting himself enjoy the tastes and letting Fred enjoy the feeling, but very quickly he was moving his head at such as quick pace that Fred was moaning at a volume he had never heard before. "Yes! Barney! More!" Barney went faster momentarily stopping when he reached the base only to quickly make his way back up to the head and lick it once before going to back down to repeat the process. In a matter of seconds, Fred's moans turned into screams and his balls rose. Barney took this as a sign and to finish off the great experience he lodged all 11 inches of Fred s massive cock down his throat preparing for what was to come. And come Fred did, one big wad down Barney's throat and then another, Barney enjoyed the pulsing dick firing its hot load into his stomach filling him up. Fred had never had such an amazing orgasm and just at the end he whispered, "Barney..." The man in question lifted his mouth from the shrinking appendage and it still looked so amazing that he could not resist licking all of it taking a final taste.

"Well that was amazing." Barney said smiling at Fred.

"Thank you," a breathless Fred responded, "we should do this again." He felt amazing, better than any other blowjob he had ever received. Fred felt that his would be reaching a new level over the next few days and he was very willing to explore.

Barney feeling the same way and highly aroused gave Fred a quick kiss and then said "Sure, tomorrow Betty's out buying shoes."

"Wilma is getting food." Fred stated "Same time tomorrow?"

At the door Barney said goodbye to Fred and made his way to his bedroom holding his cock in his hand stroking it thinking about what had just happened and what is still to unfold.


End file.
